


The Wedding Dress

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Ginny helps Luna get ready for her wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'rainbow' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Luna stood in front of the full-length mirror in the dressing room. Ginny was behind her, helping the blonde into her wedding dress.

“Rolf hasn’t seen the dress yet” said Luna. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Ginny finished zipping Luna into the dress. Then she stood back to get a better look. “I’m sure he’ll love it” said Ginny with a reassuring smile.

The wedding dress had a rainbow pattern and spangles. It certainly wasn’t a traditional wedding dress, but it suited Luna’s personality.

Ginny took a tiara of its box. It was silver and styled in the shape of unicorn horns.

The redhead slipped the tiara on Luna’s head. “You look beautiful” she said to the bride.

Luna examined her own reflection, then turned and smiled at Ginny. “Thank you” she said. “And thanks for being my matron of honor.”

“Of course” said Ginny, smiling. “I was so excited when you asked.”

“I just wish my mother could be here” said Luna, with a sad smile.

“I know how you feel” said Ginny. “When Harry and I got married, it felt so strange without Fred there.”

Luna nodded her head. Then she said “Daddy told me Mommy wore a dress like this when they got married. But it was destroyed in the explosion that killed her.”

“That’s a shame” said Ginny. “I’m sure she would have been happy to see you in it.”

“Daddy says by wearing a dress like hers I’m honoring her memory” said Luna. “But really, this dress just makes me happy.”

“That’s good” said Ginny with a grin. “It’s important that a bride like what she wears on her wedding day.”

“You wore your mother’s dress, right?” said Luna, trying to think back to Ginny and Harry wedding.

Ginny nodded her head.

“Did you like your dress?” Luna asked the former Gryffindor.

“I did” said Ginny. “Mostly because my wearing it made my mother happy.”

“I hope my dress makes all my wedding guests happy” said Luna. “I like it when people are happy.”

Ginny laughed. “I always admired that about you, Luna” she said. “A lot of people would think only of themselves, but you think of everyone.”

Just then Luna’s father stuck his head in the dressing room, his hand covering his eyes. “Everyone dressed?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Lovegood” said Ginny.

Xenophilius uncovered his eyes and looked at his daughter. “Luna, you look beautiful” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, Daddy” Luna said to her father.

“It’s almost showtime” Mr. Lovegood said to the two women. “Are you both ready?”

Luna took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be” she said.

Ginny handed Luna her wedding bouquet then took her own bouquet. She followed Luna out of the dressing room.

The threesome made their way down the sloping lawn to the large white tent in the Lovegoods’ backyard. When they reached the tent, music began to play.

Ginny led the way down the aisle. She took her place opposite Rolf’s best man.

When Luna came down the aisle in her rainbow wedding dress, all eyes were on her.


End file.
